glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Norisar Ambush
=Story= The deep space Caliber Domes of the Norisar Command report that a Lorcassic Buildship has been spotted inside the Norisar Belt. Apart from the occasional space pirate, smuggler or lost pilot - the Norisar Belt sees very little spacefaring traffic. A Buildship in this sector is a long way from home, and it does not seem lost- its presence must be intentional. This news piques Callgrim's interest... a Buildship so close to Planet Blattaria cannot be ignored. Is it the Lorcassic Guard? This wouldn't be the first time that the Guard had caused Callgrim grief. They almost found the location of a WARP mine once before, resulting in the Lorcos Rebellion. No, this is something different- something much bigger. In response, Callgrim assembles a small hit and run ambush team to investigate. The Skullface has his suspicions, and one way or another he will find out what is going on... and deal with it accordingly.http://callgrim.blogspot.com/2011/01/norisar-ambush.html Callgrim and his commandos board the mysterious vessel, slipping through the giant gash that has crippled its main Phase Drivers. After making quick work of the Lorcassic Gendrone defense forces, they quickly realize that this is no ordinary Buildship, appearing more vast inside than would seem possible. Callgrim is unsettled by what he witnesses and vows to put an end to it. "Let's have a look around. We'll get to the bottom of this soon enough..."http://callgrim.blogspot.com/2011/01/deep-space-caliber-dome-norisar-command.html Callgrim and his team explore the endless corridors and chambers of the Buildship. Many horrors are discovered and dealt with along the way. It's in one heavily armored chamber that the Trovic Hybrid is discovered. A fusion of gendrone and WARP technology, the Hybrid is a deadly abomination and a blasphemy in the eyes of the Order.http://callgrim.blogspot.com/2011/01/hybrid-unleashed.html An army of Lorcassic Gendrones swarm to secure a massive rupture in the hull of their Buildship, damage suffered at the hands of a mysterious silver stranger. Unbeknown to the crew, the deadly mercenary Callgrim watches from behind an asteroid nearby, preparing his ambush team to strike the wounded vessel.http://callgrim.blogspot.com/2011/02/buildman-lorcassic-gendrone.html The Warp Dome Terra Mites patrol the sacred grounds of New Stronghold Blattaria, maintaining a constant presence near its legendary Outer Gate. Heavily armed and possessing advanced programming, Terra Mites serve as the first line of defense against any threat to The Order's main base of operations.http://callgrim.blogspot.com/2011/02/warp-dome-terra-mites.html =Versions= Callgrim Production PVC Norisar Ambush Callgrim. One Callgrim head and one Order head are included with each Callgrim/Order figure. Parts are completely interchangeable with all Glyos System Series figures. One figure is included per package. Roughly 3.5" tall. 27 total parts. Released January 26th, 2011. $10 each.http://callgrim.blogspot.com/2011/01/deployed.html NorisarCallgrim.jpeg Callgrim-norisar.jpg Caliber Dome Norisar Production PVC Caliber Dome - Norisar Command. Parts are completely interchangeable with all Glyos System Series figures. One figure is included per package. Roughly 3.5" tall. 27 total parts. Released January 26th, 2011. $10 each.http://callgrim.blogspot.com/2011/01/deployed.html Archive-dome-norisar.jpg Caliber-dome-norisar.jpg Buildman Lorcassic Gendrone Production PVC Buildman Lorcassic Gendrone. Parts are completely interchangeable with all Glyos System Series figures. One figure is included per package. Roughly 3.5" tall. 27 total parts. Released January 26th, 2011. $10 each.http://callgrim.blogspot.com/2011/01/deployed.html Archive-buildman-lorcassic.jpg Lorcassic-buildman.jpg Trovic Hybrid Production PVC Trovic Hybrid. Parts are completely interchangeable with all Glyos System Series figures. One figure is included per package. The Trovic Hybrid includes: One Buildman (19 parts), One Warp Pack (9 parts), One Phase Arm (3 parts), One Gobon Blaster (2 parts), Callgrim hands, feet and shins (6 parts), Bonus Callgrim Head (2 parts). Roughly 3.5" tall. 41 total parts. Released January 26th, 2011. $20 each.http://callgrim.blogspot.com/2011/01/deployed.html Archive-hybrid-trovic.jpg Hybrid.jpg Elite Sentry Sarvos Production PVC Elite Sentry Sarvos. Parts are completely interchangeable with all Glyos System Series figures. One figure is included per package. One Extra Set (3 parts). Roughly 3.5" tall. Released January 26th, 2011. $20 each.http://callgrim.blogspot.com/2011/01/deployed.html Archive-sarvos-elite.jpg Elite-sentry-sarvos.jpg Warp Dome Terra Mite Production PVC Warp Dome Terra Mite. Parts are completely interchangeable with all Glyos System Series figures. One figure is included per package. Roughly 3.5" tall. Released January 26th, 2011. $20 each.http://callgrim.blogspot.com/2011/01/deployed.html Archive-dome-terra6up.jpg Terra-mites.png Warp-pack-terra.png Terra-mites.jpg =References= Category:Rawshark Studio Category:Callgrim Category:Caliber Dome Category:Buildman Category:Sincroids Category:Sarvos Category:Hybrids